Auira Talk! (Newspaper)
November 7-10 Guys if you wanna make more articles on this newspaper page, then please do. Also, this will be updated regularly and this may carry hints towards important stuff in the roleplay. Aaaaand I just thought it would be fun c:. If you're gonna add something to the newspaper, then make up another OC that would specifically work at the newspaper article writing agency or whatever XD. Also, give it a species and last name. Say Hello to our Wonderful Crew! Director and creator of 'Auira Talk!': Dandelion Snowtuft (The Arctic Fox) Second Director of 'Auira Talk!': Recruiting. Open Third Director of 'Auira Talk!': Recruiting. Open Normal Reporters: Recruiting. Open Trainee Reporters: Chloe Unity (The King Cobra) Newspaper Header Reporter: Dandelion Snowtuft (The Arctic Fox) Amazing news! Kleo, the daughter of the dragon king, Lord Delkin, has left Heaven's Rim! Rumor has it that she has gone to the fairly well-known clan of Freeclan! We wish the best of luck to her and her acquaintances. If you want to seek her out for any information, Freeclan is situated in the forest between the Forgotten Mountain Ranges and Auira Town. If you meet her, then please say hello to her for the 'Auira Talk!' crew. Soloplanium? More like Soloplatinum! Reporter: Chloe Unity (The King Cobra) Single!!! Looking for a date. PLEASE!!! Apparently, the new Monarch of Soloplanium, Lady Blossom, is quite the strict and controlling vixen. According to former Soloplanians Ogre and Draco the fallen snow leopard demons, she is extremely rude and disrespectful to her subjects, often forcing her servants to do everything for her. Draco even mentioned that she is evil! Well, evil is quite the strong word, but if he does mean it, then so be it. But just as a warning, please take caution while wondering around Soloplanium. We don't want you to get hurt. Other eye-witnesses have also claimed that they have seen Soloplanians start to build a platinum wall around their kingdom and we have had theories that Soloplanium is going to become a bigger threat than it's current ranking, the already quite high, 'Moderate Threat'. And to younger readers, the 'Moderate Threat' means that normal Auirans should probably be careful around their empire and take threat when approaching any Soloplanians. And for your own sake, if you have to go to Soloplanium, please bring at least three others that you trust with your life unless you want to have a bad time. Mythical Drama! Reporter: Dandelion Snowtuft (The Arctic Fox) For some reason, there is a sudden increase of fallen demons and fallen angels! This might be a good thing because demons are extremely powerful and would help the Auiran Councill end evil once and for all, but it might not be because there are increased numbers of fallen angels as well. Well, the number of fallen angels is now 20, which may not seem like a big number, but trust us when we say that it's not every day when a group of 6 angels suddenly just decide to become corrupt. The 'Auira Talk!' investigators are on the case and will try their best to get to the bottom of this case. But for now, though, we'll just have to wait for the results patiently.